1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to two-way communications systems and, specifically, to the suppression and cancellation of echoes in two-way communications system with stereo output.
2. Related Art
Acoustic echoes in communications systems are distracting and undesirable.
Acoustic echoes occur in communications systems where sound produced by a speaker is picked up by a microphone in the communications system. With the growing use of personal computers (PCs) for communications, such as voice over Internet protocol (VoIP), including Skype, echo cancellation when stereo speakers are in use has become a growing problem.
Solutions to the stereo echo and in general multi speaker echo problems have focused on conditioning the signals to be orthogonal, making each speaker signal easier to isolate and cancel from a sound wave received by a microphone. However, increasing the conditioning that is applied to speaker signals also increases the distortion that can potentially be introduced, and at a minimum, such solutions are very complicated and introduce a significant increase in computational complexity.